True Feelings
by Juniper James
Summary: Shigeru finally reveals his feelings to Satoshi with a little help from May. Shishi That means boyboy relationship


Factual Emotions  
  
Author: ME! Juniper Mysterious ^_~v A.K.A. J-Chan  
  
Title: Factual Emotions/ True Feelings/ Real-Life Sensation. you catch my drift?  
  
Anime: Pokemon  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. -_- *sigh* Or Rice Krispies.  
  
WARNINGS: **Yaoi! ** (That means boys and boys together) Don't like it? Then GET LOST! : P It's a big fat Orange! And 'Almost' a hint of lime. ^_^ This is my first Yaoi fic, so no FLAMES and be gentle kay?  
  
PAIRINGS: Satoshi and Shirgeru. *rolls eyes* DUH!  
  
  
  
Shigeru sat at the kitchen table pushing his cereal around in his plate.  
  
His sister, May came in and poured herself a bowl of Rice Krispies.  
  
"'Morning Shigeru." She said smiling that sweet, cheerful smile of hers.  
  
"Morning." He muttered back.  
  
May was a little flustered at the down mood her brother was currently in. She smiled inwardly. She might just know what was wrong.  
  
"Did you hear? Satoshi's back in town." She said smugly as she flipped through a magazine casually.  
  
She saw her brother tense a little and her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Why don't you go over and see him?" She asked putting the magazine down and putting the milk back in the refrigerator.  
  
"What? You know we're rivals!" He said getting to his feet and in the process knocking May's cereal to the floor.  
  
"I can't go over there," Shigeru said getting a towel from the counter and wiping up the mess. "I just can't."  
  
May rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Rivals? Shigeru, have you forgotten how close you two were?"  
  
"Key word: WERE." Shigeru replied rinsing out the towel in the sink.  
  
"Really? You mean to tell me, you two aren't close anymore?" She placed her bowl in the sink, she wasn't hungry anyways.  
  
**FLASHBACK***  
  
Shigeru remembered a time way back when, when he and Satoshi were sitting on the swings in the park.  
  
Satoshi fell off, some way or another. He always was clumsy. Shirgeru though with a smirk.  
  
"Shh," Shigeru put a finger to Satoshi's lips. "Don't cry, here," He said and ripped a piece of his too-big shirt off and wrapped it around his companion's wrist and then he quickly pressed a kiss to the wound. "All better." Shigeru said and smiled at his best friend.  
  
Satoshi smiled back. "Thank you Geru-chan."  
  
Shigeru helped him to his feet and the two walked home together.  
  
Satoshi's head nestled against Shigeru. Shigeru had never felt happier.  
  
***END OF FLASH BACK***  
  
"Not in the same way." Shigeru said resting both hands on the counter, not facing his sister.  
  
His sister suppressed a sigh and a grin and whacked her brother gently in the head.  
  
"Look," She said drying the bowls and putting them away. "Why don't you go over there and return this book I borrowed from him and while you're there you can tell him how you really feel about him."  
  
Shigeru turned his head to look out the window, but May caught the blush and the look in his eyes.  
  
May had to keep herself from laughing.  
  
Until. "How long have you known?" Shigeru asked still refusing to face her.  
  
May smiled as she put away the cloth and went back to the table and her magazine. "Oh, you are quite obvious, you know." She said and smiled even wider when he whirled around to face her and his face was beet red.  
  
"Wha- but-how- I was?" He stuttered.  
  
May only nodded.  
  
"Now, no more denying and I'll go get that book for you to return."  
  
She left the room with her brother still sputtering and looking nervous and embarrassed.  
  
"Oh no," He said to himself. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
*** SATOSHI'S PoV  
  
I always knew I had 'feelings' for him. he was my best friend after all. it was hard not to have feelings for him. but I didn't realize I had 'feelings' for him until it was too late to do something about it. and it had grown so much that it was indistinguishable from anything else.  
  
Then it had happened. right when I was going to tell him. the day I had finally planned to tell my best friend that I was in love with him. he pushed me way, pretended he didn't know me, and quite honestly broke my heart. And I hated him for that.  
  
But what hurt even more was that it continued. We turned into rivals, into archenemies. It was unbearable to see so much hate and animosity in the eyes of the person you hold most beloved.  
  
There was a time when I was sure he felt the same, I thought it must've been to good to be true, and in the end, it was.  
  
I still love him; hell I couldn't do anything about that now even if I wanted to, which I don't.  
  
Because on odd occasions I was sure I had caught the glimmer of something else in his eyes. not hate but. love? Pain? Regret?  
  
It was the little bit of hope in my heart that kept me in love with him all these years. the faint little light that whispered that maybe, just maybe, he could someday love me too.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Curse the person that interrupted my reflection time. Satoshi thought bitterly as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Probably someone for my mom. she's at the grocery store. can't everyone just ever let me in peace?"  
  
Shigeru waited about ten seconds then decided no one was home and turned to walk back down the path and take off but.  
  
"Shirgeru?" A voice behind him, small and disbelieving.  
  
He froze and then slowly turned around.  
  
He was gorgeous, not just gorgeous, he was beautiful! Well then Shigeru hadn't seen him in a while and he was a human being who grew and changed like everyone else.  
  
Shirgeru realized he was staring and then quickly looked away and glared at the ground.  
  
"I was just returning a book May borrowed from you." Shigeru said not looking at the other boy.  
  
"Oh, um, of course." Satoshi replied still standing in the door staring at his rival standing in the garden of his home, looking so. hot...  
  
"Um." Satoshi said looking around. "Are you going to give it to me?" He asked a little teasingly seeing Shigeru just standing there staring into what seemed to be. nothingness...  
  
Without a word Shirgeru walked over to him and handed it to him.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Satoshi asked a little nervous and not really knowing why he was doing this. he knew Shigeru was going to refuse but he was surprised.  
  
"Er. sure." How could he refuse a request from an angel?  
  
Satoshi quickly stopped himself from staring and moved out of the way so Shigeru could enter.  
  
"Only for a moment," Shigeru said with a smirk. "I wouldn't wanna be caught dead here."  
  
Satoshi rolled his eyes as Shigeru passed him.  
  
---------------  
  
Shigeru sat in the living room staring out the window as Satoshi had gone into the kitchen to get some soda.  
  
Here he was sitting in his crush's home, alone. with him...  
  
Satoshi came back into the living room and tossed the can at him. Shigeru thought he looked a little flushed.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Satoshi asked trying to make light conversation.  
  
"Oh, you know, after those stupid cheerleaders left, I could go places and do things... you know... a badge here and there and new Pokemon everywhere... the usual."  
  
Satoshi nodded. Shigeru sighed. "What is it?" Satoshi asked looking at the other boy sitting beside him.  
  
"Ok, look, I know May will probably call after I leave to 'talk' to you and if I don't... uh... tell you something... she'll probably bite my head off so..."  
  
Satoshi was confused... May never seemed to be the one to bite someone's head off... even if it was her brother.  
  
"So?" Satoshi urged him on.  
  
"So," Shigeru continued hesitantly and cautiously. "I... well...ever since... but I never... I mean... I tried... but..."  
  
Satoshi was quite amused, Shigeru had never stuttered so much before...  
  
Satoshi found himself drawn to his lips... as he rambled on and on... And then without realizing it he leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Shigeru was shocked... but he kissed him back. He thought he felt the tip of Satoshi's tongue in his mouth but he pulled away.  
  
"Here I am trying to tell you something and you go and interrupt me!" He said in a sort of teasing way.  
  
Satoshi smiled. "Sorry, what?"  
  
Shigeru rolled his eyes. "Never mind." And pulled Satoshi towards him and kissed him with all the passion, hope, love, regret, longing, and affection that he had bottled up inside for all those years... And to his wish Satoshi did the same.  
  
When finally Shigeru reluctantly pulled away. He saw that there were tears in Satoshi's eyes. "Please," He whispered. "Please don't cry, I hate it when you hurt because of me." He said and hugged him tight.  
  
Satoshi pulled away and looked into his longing's eyes again.  
  
"So why?" He asked keeping himself from crying tears of happiness. love. whatever. "Why did you push me away?"  
  
Shigeru sighed. "I was scared?"  
  
"You? Scared?"  
  
Shigeru chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I was. you were the only one who could ever make me feel things that intense ya know."  
  
Satoshi smiled. "I'm honored."  
  
"No, I am. I love you. Sato-chan." He said and kissed him again.  
  
Satoshi stood and pulled Shigeru to his feet.  
  
"Then let's move somewhere more... comfortable..." Satoshi said and pulled him towards his bedroom.  
  
Shigeru's eyes, for the first time in a long time... shined with happiness, love, and affection...  
  
Who cared now if he was a Pokemon Master or not? His only desire loved him back and that was all that he would need from here on in...  
  
~Owari! ~ ^o^  
  
NOTES: This was my first Yaoi fic so I wasn't going to get all lemony just yet :p Please R+R and remember NO FLAMES AND PLEASE BE GENTLE! ;_; 


End file.
